Rapport : À propos de "G"
Rapport : À propos de "G" est un document de Resident Evil 2 (2019). Emplacement Le document se trouve dans la salle de sauvegarde où l'on rencontre Annette Birkin pour la première fois, dans la campagne de Claire (Egouts, MOY). Transcription Français= Les essais cliniques du virus G entreront bientôt en phase finale. En attendant la naissance de "G", la nouvelle créature qui surpassera les humains, permettez-moi d'annoncer quelques détails relatifs à sa physiologie et à ses fonctions biologiques. Intelligence L'intelligence du sujet commencera immédiatement à chuter, et ses fonctions linguistiques disparaîtront en quelques jours. Il perdra alors sa capacité de raisonnement et son humanité. G sera une créature totalement instinctive, guidée uniquement par un besoin de survie et de reproduction. Capacités physiques Sa division cellulaire (et donc son évolution) particulièrement rapide lui permettra de s'adapter à tout type d'environnement. De plus, sa capacité étonnante à se régénérer le rendra extrêmement difficile à tuer avec une arme légère conventionnelle. Comportement reproductif La caractéristique la plus remarquable de G sera son désir intense de se reproduire. Il recherchera instinctivement des humains à l'ADN proche du sien afin d'y implanter un embryon. Les chances de succès sont cependant faibles, et si l'ADN n'est pas suffisamment proche, une créature G sous-développée sera produire. Je suppose que les seuls individus suffisamment proches génétiquement seront les enfants biologiques du sujet... |-| Anglais= The G-Virus clinical trial will be entering its final phase very soon. Before "G"—the new creature that will surpass humans—is born, allow me to predict a few things about its biology and biological functions. Intelligence The subject's intelligence will begin to drop immediately, with their linguistic abilities disappearing within a matter of days. Finally, they will lose their capacity to reason and their humanity. G will be a creature of pure instinct, driven only by a need to survive and reproduce. Physical Abilities Do to its unusually accelerated cell division—evolution—it will be highly adaptable to any environment. Furthermore, with its amazing ability to repair itself through regeneration, it will be extremely difficult to completely kill it with any conventional small firepower. Reproductive Behavior G's most remarkable feature will be its intense desire to reproduce. It will instinctively search out humans with DNA that closest matches its own and implant an embryo in them. But the chances of success are very low and if the DNA is not a close enough of a match, an underdeveloped G creature will be produced instead. I suppose the only ones who might be a close enough of a match would be any biological children of the subject, though... |-| Japonais= G-ウィルス臨床実験は、 近く最終段階へと移行する。 人を越える新たな種――”G”の誕生を前に、 彼らの生態について予測を述べる。 ＜知能＞ 感染者の知能は次第に低下。 言語能力は投与から数日で消滅。 最終的には人格と理性を失い、 生存と繁殖のみが行動原理になる。 ＜身体能力＞ 異常な速度の細胞分裂――進化――により、 あらゆる環境に適した能力を得る。 さらに、 驚異的な自己修能力を備えており、 一般的な小火器等で、 生命活動を完全停止させることは困難。 ＜繁殖行動＞ Gの最も顕著な特徴に 「繁殖への強な欲求」 が挙げられる。 彼らは本能的に遺伝子情報の近しい人間を探し出し、 生体に胚を産み付けることで繁殖する。 しかし、 定着率は極めて低く、 適合しない細胞は不完全なG生物として表出する。 定着が見込めるのは血のつながった子どもくらいか…。 Galerie re2 2019-02-20 21-07-26-75.png|Emplacement du document. re2 2019-02-20 21-07-15-45.png re2 2019-02-20 21-07-17-61.png re2 2019-02-20 21-07-19-41.png re2 2019-02-20 21-07-21-43.png re2 2019-02-20 21-07-23-18.png re2 2019-02-20 21-07-24-96.png Apparition * Resident Evil 2 (2019) en:Sewers_Company_Pamphlet Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil 2 (2019)